I'm Not O Freaking kay
by JolytheHypocondriach
Summary: After her mother died from cancer Trinity has to live with her father who happens to be GERARD WAY.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the hall to the office. My teacher said that it was important. Last time someone said that I got the worse news ever. My life sucks that way. I don't remember ever getting any good news. Aside from, well, getting advanced classes.  
>Stepping into the office I saw the principal standing there with a sad look on her face. Yep, I knew it, more bad news.<p>

"Allyson," she said, "I'm sorry to say this but, your mother, she, well, she died.

"What?!" I shouted.

"You know she has been fighting to live but the cancer has spread to her lungs."

"NO!" I screamed, "She Promised! She promised she wouldn't leave me! She said she was going to get better!" I sat down on one of the blue chairs nearby trying not to cry.

"I'll let you sit here and give you time to calm down." She said.

Then she walked away leaving me alone. Tears were threatening to spill, but I held them back. I promised that I'd never cry again since I first found out my mom had cancer, when I was 9. I took out my IPod and turned on "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance. This song always calmed me down.

Awhile later, I didn't keep track of the time, the principal came back through. This time, though, the school counselor and a strange man was with her.

The man spoke first, "I've heard that your mother has died. I'm sorry for this. But, now that she's gone it has come to our attention you need a guardian. Before your mother died she gave us the name of your father and said that he is to take care of you. We have already called him. He will come here tomorrow to pick you up."

"Where do I go tonight?" I asked.

"Tonight you can go home and pack your stuff." The man replied.

"Tomorrow you will come here for the school day until your father arrives to pick you up." The counselor, , added.

"Okay." I responded without emotion and walked back to class. Well, almost.

A teacher was leading me back, but I turned and ran out the front doors of the school my blonde hair, with streaks of black and red visible, flying out behind me. I heard shouts and an announcement, but I didn't stop. I kept running, but I looked back for a moment and saw Mr. Pierce (my band teacher) and Mr. Santanello (my algebra 1 teacher) chasing me and because they were young they could keep up. I ran through the woods behind the school hoping to lose them. Being thirteen I had a bit of an advantage over them but, they were still young teachers.

I ran hard and fast only stopping a moment to catch my breath before going again. I came up to a fairly tall metal fence and started to climb over it. When I got to the top I turned back to see the two teachers running up to the fence. I faced forward about to jump but stopped when I saw how high the fence was. Shit. In my time of panic (curse my fear of heights) Mr. Santanello was able to climb and pull me down. Then they practically pulled me back to the school.

"I'm seriously not okay" I whimpered looking up at them.


	2. Chapter 2

It was second period, Algebra I. I can't believe today is my last day here. I couldn't stop thinking. I sat there imagining what my new life would be like and what my father was like.

"Ally – I mean Trinity," I heard Mr. Santanello say.

I looked up slowly, trying to process what was going on. Shit, am I in trouble?

"What? I swear I didn't do it! It was Dustin!" I exclaimed attempting to get out of trouble, if I was in any.

We weren't really friends, but we were in almost every class together so I know he'd be okay to blame. The whole class, including Dustin, burst out laughing.

Mr. Santanello even chuckled a bit. "What's the answer to question #22?" He smiled.

I looked down at my paper, which was empty. Obviously, I should have been paying more attention. Whoops.

"Umm… I don't know. It doesn't matter anyway. I'm not gonna be here for the test." I mumbled.

He looked at me for a moment trying to figure out what I said before he responded, "What do you mean you're n- oh! You're moving aren't you?"

I nodded my head slightly, not wanting to make a big deal of it. Who would care anyway? Suddenly, the class started shouting questions at me. "When are you moving," "Why," Where," and a few "I'll miss you." Those were said by my only three friends, Amelia, Alannah, and Sidra.

"Guys, cool it! She'll explain when and if she wants to." Mr. Santanello said.  
>"Can I just tell them now?" I groaned, wanting to get the talking over with.<br>He picked up the math packet, "When I'm done going over this."

When he was done talking about the math problems he walked over to his desk and set the packet down. Then, he walked back to the front of the class and looked directly at me. I knew I had to explain everything. I slowly stood up and turned to face the class.

"Well… I'm moving." I stated giving no details at all.

"We know that! Tell us more, though!" Jesse, the computer geek boy- genius of the class, shouted out.

"Like what? What more could you possibly want to know?!"

"When," Laura, Jesse's girlfriend asked, "Are you moving?"

"Today," I mumbled, then noticing that no one heard I repeated it, This time louder, "I don't know the exact time. I just know that today will be my last day here."

I looked around and saw the reactions of everyone in the room. A tear fell unto Laura's cheek, being the sweet sensitive girl she is, she'd cry for anything. Dustin sat there, mouth agape. Jared's face was emotionless, as always, but his eyes showed a bit more. It was silent. No one spoke, no one coughed, no one even made a noise. Suddenly, a voice shattered everyone's thoughts.

"Why," It was Jake, my boyfriend.

"Because," I choked out, "M-my mom, she… she died."

There were a few gasps.

I finally found my voice, "Cancer. It was Cancer that killed her. Apparently, they found my father and since I have no other living relatives other than him I have to go stay with him. He's coming by later today to pick me up."

"I'm sorry about your mom, Trin." I heard Amelia say.

"Keep in touch!" Sidra and Alannah chimed in.

I walked down the hall to lunch. I stuck in one ear bud and turned my IPod on.

"Trinity, guess what!" Sidra and Amelia called to me while running full speed down the hall. Alannah wasn't with because she spends lunch in the library everyday.

"Lemme guess, you… finally bought Danger Days?" I guessed.

"Close," My fellow killjoys said.

They glanced at each other then back at me. They had huge grins on their faces.

"GERARD WAY IS IN THE LOBBY!" They screamed simultaneously.

"No freaking way!" Sadly, we couldn't curse in school," That's easy peasy, pumpkin peasy! Pumpkin Pie Motherfuckers!" I quoted Gerard. Hey, I never said I always followed the rules.  
>"Well, what are you waiting for? Go, go, go!" Amelia shouted.<p>

"Come one! Let's go get his autograph!" Sidra exclaimed grabbing a hold of our wrists and  
>dragging us away from the lunch table.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

We ran to the lobby to see, the one, the only, Gerard Way! All three of us rushed forward with a swarm of other MCR fans. Every one was screaming loudly, obviously attracting a lot of attention.

"Can I have your autograph?!" Everyone was shouting at him.

"I'm sorry. I can't right now." He said quickly escaping to the safety of the school's office.

There was a chorus of "Aww", "Gerard is amazing", "We love you", and even the occasional  
>"I wanna touch your hair!"<p>

"Get back to class! Go to where you should be! Go!" A teacher screamed.

The kids shuffled back to the lunch room disappointed. I walked to my table and sat with my friends. Amelia was laughing while Sidra was giggling and jumping like she was hyped up on sugar and caffeine. Jared had a look on his face that said "What the hell just happened?"

"What was all that about?" Jake asked.

"Gerard way, lead singer of My Chemical Romance, was in the lobby and now he's in the office!" I said going all fan-girly.

"Oh," he said looking down.

"Aww. Don't be upset! I still love you!" I exclaimed hugging him.

"I-I'm not upset." He protested while blushing.

"Sure you aren't."

"Allyson Rapps to the office, Allyson Rapps to the office," An announcement sounded.

I stood up from the table and gave a small wave to my friends and walked in the direction of the office. Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Jake. He smiled at me. I started walking again; more like trudging, this time though, Jake was next to me.

"Hi, Mrs. Marshall," I said to the principle.

"Hello, Allyson!" She replied, her being the principle was aloud to call me by Allyson. No one else though.

"Umm, can Jake come with me when I meet my father so; I can, like, not, like-"

"Yes, he can go with."

"Okay! Wait, where is-?" I asked not finishing my question knowing that she would understand anyway.

"In Mrs. Welsh's office," She replied.

"Okay, thanks!" I said pulling Jake along to the counselor's office.


End file.
